<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Flower by arttselen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275227">Winter Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen'>arttselen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Sub Lee Taeyong, Yaoi, sad sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, fuck”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taeyong declaims as he runs his hand through his caramel hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your cock is so big, Jaehyun- hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the boy cries when the man lunges inside him again along with a loud slap against his ass. He feels the hand holding his dick decrease the grip at the same time that he closes his eyelids, his entire body perceiving the torpid sensation. He breaks, tearing in both climax and tears. His heart tightens on his chest as well as does the arms of the demon come to embrace him. Crying is exhaustive; and so is his life. He is thankful that the orgasm gave him the prolactin to induce him into slumber. He caresses the man’s face, who is smiling. His smile is everything Taeyong can see through his tears. He rests his forehead on his shoulders and mumbles, fragile,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I will die today. Goodbye”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jaehyun sighs, expressing his tenderness as he wipes the sadness away from the boy’s delicate face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t bloom, my sorrowful flower of winter. Even on your last chance, you didn’t open up to me”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>